Virtually everyone consumes prescription pharmaceuticals at one time or another. In each instance, the consumer is faced with a series of procedural steps and information. The procedural steps include submitting the prescription, waiting for it, picking up the prescription, and signing applicable notices. A large volume of information about the patient, pharmacy, physician, and drug is provided on the prescription sticker on the bottle and on pharmacy transactional papers (e.g., on one or more printed, folded sheets) included with the prescription. In many instances, where prescriptions are filled for subsequent patient pick up, the filled prescriptions are placed in pharmacy bags with descriptive and other information being attached to an external surface of the bag via an adhesive label or one or more staples. Such systems aim to position patient identifying information to aid identification by a pharmacy employee when a patient arrives to pick up the previously filled prescription.
While these conventional methods provide for relatively quick identification, securement of papers or labels to the external surface or the bag increases steps and the required to complete filling and packaging of a prescription and may present a haphazard overall presentation. In addition, the external identifying papers may become separated from the bag, thereby, presenting additional identification issues. As such, other methods of packaging and identifying prescriptions for subsequent patent pick-up are desired.